


chirp

by reindeerphoenix



Series: Discs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doomsday War, Dream Smp, idk what the fuck im supposed to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerphoenix/pseuds/reindeerphoenix
Summary: There is no summary. Only memories.Memories that will burn under her gaze.
Series: Discs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	chirp

The wind whips behind you as you walk through the door frame. You quickly shut the wooden door. The house is silent. You carefully walk your way through the strange house. It's a home, but not yours. A disc is set beside a jukebox, the dust on it clearly showing itself. You take the disc, and blow off the dust. The middle has a bright crimson red that captures your eyes. You place the disc inside the jukebox beside you. You close your eyes. The disc starts playing. You sink to the ground. The music is broken, it loops the beginning. You hold his cape that you wear harshly. It brings comfort but regret. Remorse. Sorrow. Hatred. Betrayal. Comfort. Warmth. Friendship. 

He was a traitor, but you are too. You burnt what was left of your nation, your home. A home of terror and no peace. The music loops over and over again as you stare blankly at the floor. It's all gone now. It's over. 

I’m sorry Wilbur.

I tried.

But it’s over now.

Maybe we’ll see each other soon.

Very, very

Soon.


End file.
